Familia
by Kikico
Summary: (Drabble) "—No te entiendo, Yuu-chan —confesó el rubio—. ¿Qué es lo que fue repentino?" "—El cambio en nuestro concepto de familia". "—Tonto, nada ha cambiado". No porque su relación haya sufrido una especie de progreso significaba que la noción que ambos tenían también debía ser trasformada. /MikaYuu/. /PWP/. /Limme suave, muy suave/.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) y sus personajes pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya. La imagen utilizada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

* * *

 **Familia**

Su cuerpo se hundía ligeramente sobre la cama mullida, sintiendo las sábanas frías enredadas sobre sus piernas. La habitación estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo, silenciosa, pero no intimidante. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué hora era, pero apostaba a que ya debía ser de madrugada: tres, cuatro… cinco de la mañana, quizás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? Ni idea. Sólo podía asegurar de que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrar sus orbes esmeraldas a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Se retorció con sutileza, tratando de acomodarse aún más en su posición. El silencio era casi sepulcral, ya que no era profanado ni por el reloj minutero del living ni por el murmullo repentino del refrigerador en la cocina. Sólo aquella suave respiración acompasada, proveniente de su espalda, rompía la atmósfera enmudecida. Se mordía el labio cada vez que sentía el golpe de aquella exhalación en su cuello. Disfrutaba del calor que él emanaba y que se expandía por su espinazo dado al contacto directo de sus pieles, y de la seguridad que su brazo le otorgaba al estar rodeándole el tórax desnudo. Todo parecía perfecto, y aún disfrutaba el cálido saborcillo que le había dejado el hecho de que, hace tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás, habían tenido relaciones mientras se susurraban suspiros de amor. No obstante, había _algo_ que lo contrariaba, algo que no se sentía capaz de expresar muy bien en palabras. Un pequeño pensamiento que había surgido tras finalizar su acto amoroso.

 _Algo_ en donde su única _familia_ estaba involucrada.

Trató de rotar el cuello para poder observar de cerca el rostro de su acompañante. Mika dormía plácidamente, apenas cambiando su expresión al respirar. Los labios entreabiertos, la piel pálida y algo perlada por el sudor de aquella noche apasionada, largas pestañas rubias adornando sus párpados y mechones dorados cubriendo desordenadamente su frente. Yuu entrecerró los ojos algo cautivado, algo agobiado. Quiso levantar el brazo y acariciar aquella tersa mejilla sonrojada por el calor, pero decidió no hacerlo porque no quería despertarlo. Y tampoco era como si pudiese escapar de su abrazo, así que sus movimientos estaban limitados. Soltó un suspiro largo dejando escapar todo el aire que había capturado, y volvió a retomar la misma posición que había tenido durante todo este tiempo que llevaba despierto, posando su mirada sobre el mismo rincón de la habitación a oscuras.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien besaba su nuca.

—Yuu-chan —Mika habló. Su voz sonaba rasposa y adormilada, pero había dejado atrás todo toque jadeante—. ¿Estás despierto?

Yuuichirou dudó entre hacerse el dormido o asentir. Al final, decidió hacer la segunda opción.

—No puedo dormir.

El rubio ahogó una exclamación. Juntó los labios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante con el fin de acercar su nariz a la del otro chico, haciendo rechinar la cama y apretando, sin querer, el pecho de Yuu en el proceso.

—¿No puedes dormir porque… lo hicimos?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Sería estúpido si fuera por eso, tomando en cuenta lo que somos ahora, ¿no crees? —El muchacho desvió la mirada—. Además de que no es como si fuera la primera vez, idiota.

Mikaela dejó escapar una risa atenuada. Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Entonces?

El muchacho, antes de responder, se acomodó hacia el otro lado, deshaciendo el abrazo y dando de frente con los ojos azul mar de Mikaela. Esta vez, el calorcillo que emanaba acariciaba su pecho y no su columna vertebral, y eso le agradó porque también era capaz de sentir el latir de su corazón (suave, muy suave. Atrás había quedado el pulso acelerado). Buscó la mano de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y acariciando su pulgar. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en medio de la madrugada.

Exhaló con fuerza antes de continuar.

—Nosotros… nos conocimos en el orfanato, perdimos nuestras familias. Pero aun así, nos _volvimos_ familia. Pero nos enamoramos, y decidimos dejar todo atrás y huir juntos. Y ahora estamos como estamos, y hacemos lo que hacemos. No digo que no pueda ser así pero, si me pongo a pensar en ello, el cambio fue… ¿re-repentino?

El tartamudeo fue a causa de no haber podido encontrar la palabra correcta ante su vacilación.

Mika le observó fijamente, ladeando su cabeza.

—No te entiendo, Yuu-chan —confesó el rubio—. ¿Qué es lo que fue repentino?

—El cambio en nuestro concepto de « _familia_ ».

—Ah.

Mikaela Hyakuya finalmente comprendió lo que Yuuichirou Hyakuya se refería, a pesar de que su mente estaba recién abandonando el estado semidormido. El mero hecho de compartir el apellido, a causa de su estancia en el orfanato, era una de las claves. Cuando apenas eran unos críos que no sabían nada de la vida, su relación era tan estrecha que, a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, se consideraban verdaderamente _hermanos_ , partes de una misma _familia_. Pero tal como decía el moreno, su relación cambió drásticamente, pasando de ser supuestos «parientes» a una verdadera pareja de novios cuando se dieron cuenta de la potencia de sus sentimientos. Y ahora, que ambos habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, ese enlace que los unía se había fortalecido —y formalizado— aún más.

La palabra _familia_ , a pesar de que seguía siendo la misma, para Yuu-chan era como si hubiese cambiado de significado, pasando de ser algo filial a algo romántico. Pero era el deber de él, Mikaela, demostrar que estaba errado y no era más que una metamorfosis superficial. Que en el fondo, la esencia de la palabra seguía siendo exactamente la misma.

No porque su relación haya sufrido una especie de progreso significaba que la noción que ambos tenían también debía ser trasformada.

Sonrió con dulzura para luego besar al moreno en los labios, ganándose por parte de él un pestañeo confuso.

—Tonto, nada ha cambiado —recalcó, quitándole un mechón oscuro que ocultaba parte de la mirada verdosa que tanto le gustaba—. Sustancialmente seguimos siendo los mismos, y siendo hermanos o pareja, siempre seremos una familia, Yuu-chan. Un matrimonio también _es_ una familia.

« _Aquello no cambia lo que fuimos, somos y seremos_ ».

El muchacho guardó silencio, observando a su acompañante con cierta admiración que trataba de disimular. Podrían estar a oscuras, pero era totalmente capaz de ver el brillo en la mirada de cielo de Mikaela, su escasa distancia se lo permitía. El hecho de tener las piernas enredadas se lo permitía. Por ende, casi enseguida sus comisuras se curvaron hacia arriba, dejando salir libre una sonora carcajada que rompió momentáneamente el silencio nocturno.

—Tienes razón —suspiró, dejando que su aliento golpeara el rostro del muchacho de cabellos dorados—. Lo siento, debe ser la hora que me hace pensar bobadas.

Mika juntó sus frentes por unos segundos, dándole un suave golpe como castigo. Mas, volvió a echarse hacia atrás y apoyar nuevamente el costado de su rostro contra la almohada.

—No sé qué hora es pero estoy cansado, ya sabes. —Las mejillas del rubio se arrebolaron con sutileza mientras reía avergonzado. No había que quitar el hecho de que, tras hacerlo, había quedado exhausto—. Deberíamos descansar, mañana será un largo día.

Yuuichirou asintió, dándole de paso nuevamente la razón. Volvieron a unir sus labios, degustando por unos segundos el sabor del otro y hundiéndose en la temperatura corporal del otro. El moreno decidió recobrar la misma posición que tenía antes de su breve charla, y Mika no dudó en volver a armar el abrazo con el que le gustaba dormir junto a su _esposo_.

Estaba intentando cerrar sus párpados cuando sintió como Mikaela se acurrucaba aún más contra él.

—¿Yuu-chan?

—¿Hm?

—Me alegro que me hayas dado el sí.

Esta vez el joven no respondió. Sólo observó las manos de ambos entrelazadas justo enfrente de su vista, deleitándose con el tenue brillo de un par de argollas de oro que adornaban sus anulares entre aquella oscuridad.

« _Siempre, y_ _pase_ _lo que_ _pase_ _, seguiremos siendo una familia_ ».

Y el muy bastardo —con todo el cariño y paradoja del mundo— estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Y ahora los declaro marido y varón! (?) ¿O marido y hombre? ¿Marido y esposo? ¿Marido y marido? En fin.

¡He regresado al fandom (para celebrar el inicio de la 2da temporada)! Aunque... sé que esto no tiene el mayor sentido, pero la verdad es que yo sólo quería dármelas de casamentera (?) y hacerlos esposos, es todo. Y después pensé: ¿qué cambiaría si los caso? Y bueno, surgió... esto. Un PWP en todo su esplendor, con su hermoso toque al desnudo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

PD: ¿Han escuchado por las noches el ruido que hace el refrigerador? A veces se escucha bastante... ¿o será el mío?


End file.
